


Benny

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [52]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Jocelyn goes into labor.





	Benny

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Clizzy AU Askblog - https://askizzyandclary.tumblr.com/]

“Are you sure about the name?” Simon says carefully. “Because this kid is going to have this name for like- ever.”

“Yes, I realize that, Simon.” Jocelyn says as nicely as she can with the baby kicking against her bladder.

“It’s a good name, Simon.” Isabelle says. “It’s a wonderful name, I think. Very classic, but modern, too.”

“Well I for one am going to love calling him Benny.” Clary declares. 

“Benny? Come on, Fray, give him something original at the very least.” Simon says jokingly, but still serious.

“No, I think Clary has a point.” Jocelyn says as she lays down an ace. “Benny is good, until he gets older and wants to be called Ben.”

“Well I don’t know about then, but to me he’ll always be a Benny.”

Isabelle smiles at her girlfriend, her heart fluttering at how adorable she is. She can’t believe that it’s finally happening. Her life, it feels like it’s fitting together. That the pieces fit. Although, there will always be one missing, with this new baby on the way, it seems like a new beginning. A new start for them all. And she gets to be the Godmother! How amazing is that? She loves Clary and her family so much, like they’re her own. And maybe they are, already, her family that is.

“I can say one thing for certain, he’s going to be a hand full. He loves to kick.” Jocelyn says as she rubs her belly at the insistent kicking.

“Ooh.” I want to feel Simon says. Jocelyn easily moves closer for Simon to rest his hand on her belly, feeling the kicks as they come. “Wow.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a big sister. I’ve always wanted another sibling.” Clary says happily, the thoughts of Jonathan far from her mind. But not for Jocelyn whose smile falters before returning.

“Well, I thought it was time, or well fate did.”

“Wait I thought you said-” Clary doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Jocelyn yells out in pain.

“Oh God! Oh God! Is it the baby!? Oh no, oh shit, oh God.” Simon babbles, moving around from Jocelyn, to the other side of the room. “What do we do? What do we do!?”

“Simon.” Isabelle says fiercely, then happier as a smile breaks out onto her face, “Her water broke.”

“Oh.”


End file.
